


Vampire Baseball Planning

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [18]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gen, Vampires, hail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 8- HailAlice takes Bella out for a hunt then they discuss their plan for the night's baseball game.I love having no ideas and having to write a Twilight fanfic. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to have pairings for this challenge but I don't like Edward so Alice it is (but I haven't marked that because there is no actual romance).
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Vampire Baseball Planning

“Bella, want to come hunt with me?” Alice asked.  
It was just a courtesy, as she knew I would agree. No one could surprise Alice.  
“Yes.”  
I dropped my book on the coffee table and joined Alice out the front.  
We ran into the forest, jumping over streams and swinging off trees. We didn’t need to do these acrobatics to hunt, but what was immortality without a little bit of fun.  
We caught the scent of some bears, but ignored them. Emmett wouldn’t like us stealing his favourite prey. Alice continued, leading the way toward Seattle.  
Alice slowed down, which was unnecessary, we could talk while running, but it was more calm this was.  
“Are we actually hunting?” I asked.  
“We are going to. I know you like to feed at night, but there’s a baseball game coming this evening, so I figured you’d want to come out earlier. I also wanted to discuss tactics.”  
“It’s your turn to choose teams, isn’t it,” I confirmed.  
“Yes, and Edward irritated me yesterday, and I need to win. I’ll have to put him on the other team to beat him, and I don’t want him reading my mind. I will select you, Jasper, and Emmett for my team, which will leave Edward with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. You can shield my mind, and the others’ from Edward, and Emmett and Jasper are good players.”  
“Will we win if you choose that, can you see the result?”  
“Yes.”  
A light hail began to fall and we ran back to the house to arrange the start of the game.


End file.
